The Ultimate Champion
by PJO Fan Power
Summary: In an alternate universe of Pokemon, there are no more leagues, no more regions, and no more gyms. It's all compiled into one mega tournament - The Legend's Tournament. Warning: Ash will be very strong, and all the characters will be sixteen or above. Will get into M ratings in the later chapters. Original idea came from Ohaeder, I'm just continuing it. Tags: OP!Ash and AshxHarem..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **In an alternate universe of Pokemon, there are no more leagues, no more regions, and no more gyms. It's all compiled into one mega tournament - The Legend's Tournament. Warning: Ash will be very strong, and all the characters will be sixteen or above. Will get into M ratings in the later chapters. Original idea came from Ohaeder, I'm just continuing it. Thanks!**

 **First of all, credit to this idea goes to Ohaeder. He's some dude from 2013 who started this story and then never finished it. I saw it and loved the idea, so here I am continuing it.**

 **Second of all, if you follow my other stories, I'm getting major writers blocks on RWBY: A Faunus Life, and Persephone: Daughter of Zeus, so, yeah. I'm not giving up on them, I'm just taking a break.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of its characters, or even the plot for the first chapter, lol.**

* * *

"Oh, and a major Dragon Breath on Dragonite! But it's still able to get up, as expected from the Number Four Trainer! Cynthia and Lance are both on their last Pokemon, but right now, it looks like Cynthia is in the lead!" The Pokemon Official Announcer yelled out.

"Garchomp, use Dig! Wait for my command to come up!" The Pokemon obediently followed its trainer's commands.

Lance countered by shouting, "Dragonite, wait for it, then use Draco Meteor!" Cynthia just laughed, then snapped her fingers. Immediately, Garchomp came out of the ground behind Dragonite.

"Release it, Dragonite!" The strongest dragon type move came hurtling at Garchomp. Cynthia kept laughing.

"Protect, into Dragon Rush." The super effective move was the last thing Dragonite could take, and it went down.

"And that's it! Lance's Dragonite is down, and Cynthia is officially the Number Four Trainer!"

That was all Ash got to see before his Mom turned off the TV. "Mooooooooooom!" He whined, but she just shook her head.

"Not this time, Mister. It's your bedtime, and it's a very important day tomorrow!" She reminded him. He instantly perked back up, his face brightening. Tomorrow was the day he picked his starter Pokemon! He rushed upstairs and immediately jumped into his bed and turned off his light. "Brush your teeth!" His Mom called from downstairs.

* * *

The Legend's League Tournament was an annual tournament that spanned the entire Mega-Continent made up of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. **(1)** There were nine brackets you could be in, and those were, in order from worst to best, Beginner, Trainer, Leader, Great, Elite, Ultra, Master, Champion, and the best of all, Legend. There were only ten people identified as Legend Status, and they were usually referred to by number.

The contest itself took place on the Diamond Plateau, which was in the very center of the Mega-Continent. It was said that the Legend matches happened above the actual Plateau, and the very center of the field was in the center-most point of the Mega-Continent.

The eleventh through one-hundredth were in the Master's League, and weren't quite as famous as the Legends, and those with Master Status weren't usually referred to by name. There were only six Champions, one for each country making up the Mega-Continent. Those six were the best in each of their respected countries.

The beginners were the worst, and there were many of them. They may have gotten unlucky, or they were just bad, but they had no popularity whatsoever. Each year in the Legend's League Tournament, people had to be over sixteen, and went through ten randomized matches against ten randomized opponents. If you won less than five, you were automatically a beginner. If you won more than five, you started to get ranked based on how many wins you had, how many opponents you knocked out, and how many times your Pokemon got knocked out when you won.

If somehow, you won all ten matches without losing a single Pokemon, you were immediately placed into the Ultra League, bypassing the first five Leagues. This had rarely happened, the most recent one being by a young boy named Red, who was only thirteen when he first joined, before the age barrier was in place. Red was the current Number One Trainer, the best of the best. The Ultimate Champion.

* * *

 **-Six Years Later (I'm not going to go through the entire journey, what did you expect?)-**

"Ready, Ashy-boy?" Gary Oak shouted back at his traveling companion.

"Of course I am, _Gare-Bare_." Ash taunted back. Gary chose to ignore this.

"Bet you're excited that you just barely made the cutoff for signing up," Gary told him. You had to be at least sixteen years old to sign up.

"Of course I am! I doubt I could've waited another year!" Ash responded. They both walked into the Plateau Center, where numerous attendees were standing, signing in literally thousands of people who were going to compete in this year's Legend's League Tournament. Both trainers went wide eyed at the amount of people.

Ash pointed a line near the end of the Center that was moderately shorter than the rest, which the two immediately sprinted towards, almost knocking into a few people along the way. They ended up getting checked in quicker and managed to get the last available room in the center. They dropped their stuff off, gasping at the two giant beds and great space of the room.

"Training or food?" Gary asked. Ash looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Food, of course."

"Bet you I can beat you there!" Gary shouted, already running off. Ash just shook his head.

"Why is everything a competition for him...?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

The next day, Gary and Ash were up bright and early, ready for their matches. "Hey," Ash whispered to Gary, "I heard that Cynthia and Wallace themselves were coming out to oversee the trials." Gary scoffed.

"Yeah right, Ashy-boy. The number four AND eight coming out here just for the trials? You must be an idiot if you actually believe that. Where'd you hear that from, anyway?" Ash pointed at the television, on which the subtitles read: "Four and Seven to oversee trials." For once, Gary had nothing to say.

A few minutes later, over the PA speakers, Gary was called. _"The match between Gary Oak and Samirah Scarlet will now begin. Competitors, please make your way to Stadium Five."_

"You hear that, Ashy-boy? Next time you see me, I'll be a winner." Ash just grinned.

"Good luck, Gary."

It only took a few more minutes until Ash was called. _"Ash Ketchum and Bryan Price, please report to Stadium Two, your match is about to begin."_

* * *

As soon as Ash got there, he immediately noticed that his opponent wasn't too good. Probably was going to end up in the Beginner's League. "3... 2... 1... Begin!" The referee called out. Bryan sent out a Lapras, and Ash sent out his Primeape. A horrible matchup for Bryan. Before his opponent called out a single word, Ash told Primeape,

"Mach Punch." Lapras flew into the Stadium wall, obviously knocked out. Bryan had his eyes wide open but sent out his next Pokemon.

"Talonflame, go! Use Flame Charge!" Ash just looked at it.

"Swat it aside, Primeape." The Pokemon did just that, and Talonflame crashed into the ground but managed to get back into the air quickly.

"Talonflame, Agility twice!" Primeape and its trainer just watched as the bird increased its speed. Bryan chuckled.

"Big mistake, pal. Talonflame, Aerial Ace!" THe bird disappeared, readying its strike. "Now!" Bryan shouted.

"Thunder Punch to your left, Primeape." The bird Pokemon barely even heard the command before it was sent into the wall, knocked out. Bryan gaped.

"That was luck... pure luck. Heracross, go! Take down this stupid monkey!" Ash just sighed.

"End it quick, Primeape. Fire Punch." Bryan's eyes widened.

"Heracross, Protect!" A green shield appeared in front of the bug.

"Not going to work," Ash told him. "Primeape, Brick Break, with your other hand!" Bryan could only watch in horror as his Pokemon's shield was broken, and then hit, before being punched to the ground with a flaming fist.

"And Heracross is unable to battle! Ash wins!" The referee announced. Ash simply walked away as his opponent fell to his knees after the brutal beating he was given. Ash immediately ran to Stadium Five, hoping to catch the end of his friend's battle. As he got there, he saw that Gary was still on his first Pokemon, Blastoise, and his opponent was on his last, a Zoroark. Both were breathing heavily.

"Blastoise, finish this. Rapid Spin and Water Gun!" The turtle sunk into its shell and began to spin, while shooting out a steady stream of water in all directions. The other trainer was panting.

"Zoroark, dodge, please!" But the bipedal fox Pokemon couldn't do anything but watch as the water slammed into it.

"And Zoroark is unable to battle! Gary wins!" The referee ended the match. Ash waited for Gary outside the locker rooms.

"Nice going Gary, I saw the end of your match." Ash said to Gary when he exited the locker rooms. Gary looked at Ash, smirking.

"Thanks. Did you lose already?" Ash smirked too.

"Nah, creamed the first guy. Didn't get hit even once." Gary's head snapped to the closest thing he had to a brother.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I want to watch this!" They ran to the lobby, and watched the replay of Ash's match multiple times before they were called again.

* * *

Ash was up against some girl named Whitney in Two-on-two battle. She had sent out two Miltank, and Ash had sent out his Primeape again, and his Pikachu that had been on his shoulder, trying to reveal as few Pokemon as possible. "Miltank, use Rollout!" Both Cow Pokemon came barrelling at the Fighting and Electric Types.

"Dodge," Was the only command given to the two. Then, "Close Combat." With surprisingly quick speed, Primeape dashed towards the two Miltank and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks. The two Normal types didn't stand a chance. The battles went on all day, until Ash was at his tenth and final battle against a girl named Clair, who was the cousin of Number Five, Lance, and a semifinalist in the Great's League last year.

Ash had yet to lose a single Pokemon, although he had been hit a few times in the later matches. Only Red had ever gone without being hit a single time. Ash had given up on conserving his Pokemon, and was now revealing them as he had pleased. One advantage from watching the matches, Ash knew that Clair mainly used Dragon type Pokemon.

Sure enough, when the battle started, she sent out a Dragonite and a Kingdra, while Ash sent out a Dragonite and a Garchomp. He started off this time. "Dragonite, use Blizzard! Garchomp, Dig!" The Land Shark Pokemon obediently dove into the ground, while Dragonite readied the powerful Ice type attack.

"Dragonite, match it! Kingdra, look out for Garchomp!" Clair yelled out, not wanting to be beaten again.

"Now, Dragonite!" Ash called out, while Clair waited for a few seconds, then yelled,

"Block it Dragonite!" Ash whistled, and suddenly Garchomp rammed into Kingdra, knocking it into the air.

"Use Roar, then Protect!" The Dragon/Ground type let out an unearthly roar, making Dragonite pause in its Blizzard, before being covered in a green shield while the powerful Ice-type move slammed into both of Clair's Pokemon, fainting them both. Clair gritted her teeth.

"Hydreigon, go! Salamance, go!" The two new Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon burst out onto the field. Clair made the first move. "Hydreigon, use surf! Salamance, fly above the waves and... Mega-Evolve!" A glow came from Clair's wrist and Salamence itself. When it disappeared, a new Pokemon was in its place.

* * *

 **-Up in the VIP Lounge-**

Apparently, more than numbers Four and Seven were at the trials. In fact, Numbers Four through Nine were all there. Four was, of course, Cynthia, who was the Champion of Sinnoh. Five was Lance, who was there to cheer on his cousin. Six was Diantha, the Champion of Kalos. Number Seven was named Alder, and he was also the Champion of Unova. Eighth was Wallace, who was actually tied with the Ninth, Steven, for both position and the Champion of Hoenn.

Number One, Red, was the Champion of Kanto, and absent from the group, no doubt training just in case there was an actual challenge this year. Number Two and Number Three, Blue and Green, were in the same position as the Hoenn Champions, tied as the Champions of Johto. They were in a relationship, however, and didn't seem to care all too much.

"What do you think of him, Cynthia? That boy is the only one who's done flawlessly so far." Diantha informed the Sinnoh Champion. Lance turned his head,

"He's facing my cousin. It's time for that to end!" Cynthia just shook her head.

"You do realize your cousin is down five Pokemon, and has only hit his Pokemon a total of three times?" Diantha snickered, while Lance just threw a glare in her direction. Cynthia turned back to Diantha. "I think he's interesting enough. How come I haven't noticed any of his battles in the previous years?"

"He's only sixteen." Number Eight told her. "I looked through the database. This is his first year competing." Alder, Cynthia, and Diantha all looked at him in shock.

Back on the field, the match was wrapping up.

"Haxorous, Use Endure!" Clair yelled.

"Dragon Dance, both of you," Ash called out calmly. _'Crap, of course he just raised his stats.'_ Clair gritted her teeth.

"Haxorous, use Dragon Rage!" Clair yelled it in one last attempt to take out at least one of his Pokemon.

"Meet it, Dragonite." Smoke erupted from the middle of the battlefield, and the crowd waited anxiously for the final verdict.

"AND HE'S DONE IT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ASH KETCHUM HAS WON ALL TEN MATCHES WITHOUT LOSING A SINGLE POKEMON! HE'S DONE IT!" The referee announced. The resounding cheers echoed throughout the entire plateau.

Back on stage, Ash was overjoyed, and Gary had hopped the fence of the stands and was hugging his childhood friend. "You did it Ash!" He clapped him on the back, and then repeated himself.

And so began the adventures of Ash Ketchum, who was aiming to become the Ultimate Champion...

* * *

 **HOW WAS IT? I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS! ALSO, (1) WHAT SHOULD THE NAME OF THE MEGA-CONTINENT BE? ALSO, ALOLA IS JUST SOME RANDOM GROUP OF ISLANDS, SO I WON'T INCLUDE THEM UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

 **Note: This story will become Mature themed in later chapters, with a harem. If you looked at the very top, you would see that the characters are Ash, Hilda, Cynthia, and Serena. These are the only girls I'm certain will be in there, because they are my choices. Just review in comments what you want. You can vote for no more than three girls, but you can't vote for the same girl more than once, although I can't really stop you from making more accounts and reviewing on those. NO GAY SHIPS.**

First Published: 9/18/2017  
Word Count: 2,615  
Content Word Count: 2,245


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooooooooo my darlings! This story sure has gotten popular, getting four- AS I'M TYPING THIS, I GET ANOTHER REVIEW! Fifteen reviews in what... thirteen hours? That's craaaaazy! I'm glad you guys usually put input as well as your choices, and not just some choices. Usually. Anyway, for those who did, your reviews shall now be addressed. But first of all,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Sinnoh would get remakes, and Hilda and Serena would be your travel partners. That is all.**

 **Crossoverpairinglover: First of all, thanks for being the first to review. I do realize that the flow was not the best in the first chapter, hopefully that will improve. As for the "bit of fat" part, as of right now, _Ash has no travelling companions_ , other than Gary of course. That will change, of course, later.**

 **AshKetchumDarkSide: Once again, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad this is kinda what you ship, and what you like. However, for the playing around part of your review, would you play around in a competition which literally decides your life?**

 **Zamasu: Ooooof. My chapters are short, I know, but 2.6k is the second longest chapter I've ever written . I'm sorry! Maybe they'll get longer... if you appease me, and dance on your head. Not really, but who knows? Glad you enjoyed it though.**

 **AutisticPhantomOtaku: Please pick three of them. Right now, I won't count any of them, sorry. I have guidelines for a reason! .**

 **PhantomSoul2015: He does not, mainly because I don't remember most of them, and I'm too lazy too look them up. If you have a specific request, review or PM me or something, and I'll think about it. He'll have Pikachu and the Kanto starters and stuff though.**

 **Guest - Review was "I do have one question. How old are the top teirs? Hoping Cynthia is year older if that. Or did she enter before the age changed as well? Can't wait for more!" - First off, I'd appreciate if you made an account, it makes everything ten times easier, and it's free! As for the top tiers, Red, Blue, and Green are all twenty-two. Cynthia did in fact come before the age barrier, when she was thirteen, making her nineteen now, because even if the Mega-Continent has nothing against that kind of stuff, it just makes sense. Lance is thirty-two or so, and Diantha is twenty. Alder is in his forties, and Steven and Wallace are both in their twenties. Sadly, nobody noticed that I didn't add a tenth Legend.**

 **rekitnaph: Neither do I, lol.**

 **jj4life015: Thanks for the review, your votes have been tallied! Unova is life.**

 **Goku Black: Alrighty mate.**

 **Zelda: Thanks, and I had to search up who Aria was tbh. Haven't watched the anime in forever.**

 **AutoFilled: Good idea, lol. Don't know what you mean by "A filler for my other stories" though.**

 **bigfilled: Elesa and Skyla in da house!**

 **Guest - Review was "** **May dawn Serena (Hilda) if u can stretch to 4" I'm just going to count all of em except for Hilda.**

 **Guiding-Wisp: I'll try and make it so it won't be. It will show life outside the battles, and how the relationships progress, and what they do in their free time, so on and so forth.**

 **Just kidding. All votes for Cynthia, Hilda, and Serena don't count. Read the A/N's please! (If you're lazy, I basically said that those three were my picks and were automatically in the harem.)**

 **BEFORE I FORGET, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE MEGA-CONTINENT'S NAME! IT'S SO WEIRD TYPING "MEGA-CONTINENT" OVER AND OVER!**

* * *

Even though Gary was upset that he was two leagues below his friend, he was still proud of Ash. Great League wasn't that bad, either. They were currently celebrating in the Plateau's expensive diner, and were just recovering from being crowded by fan girls.

"Tsch," Gary grunted. "Don't these girls have any modesty?" Ash was just shoveling noodles into his mouth, before speaking with it full.

"Yeamph, dun dey hab any manmers?" Gary laughed loudly, before Ash swallowed his food. "Sorry," He didn't sound sorry. Gary clapped him on the back.

"Whatever, pretty girls are pretty girls even if they don't have a brain, especially Number Four, she's a hottie. I'll take any you don't want," He laughed out. Ash, meanwhile, had paused and gained a scared look on his face. Gary saw this and laughed again. "You know you can't scare me with that shit, Ketchum. What's behind me? Number Four herself? As if she would actually se-"

"May I be one of the first to personally congratulate you, Mister Ketchum." Ash stumbled out of his chair and started bowing on his knees.

"Thank you, Champion Cynthia." He praised her like the ground she walked on was holy. Gary, however, was frozen in his seat, with sweat dripping down his face as he felt a glare on his neck. He sighed in relief and relaxed when the feeling finally dissipated.

"Not a problem, Mister Ketchum. And just call me Cynthia please, all this "Number Four" and "Champion" stuff can get really annoying." Cynthia told him.

"Of course, Cha-... Cynthia. But only if you call me Ash!" He held out his hand to shake. Cynthia took it, before looking at Gary.

"May I sit down?" She asked him with faux politeness. Even then, Gary knew he didn't have a choice.

"I'm just going to go head back to the room, Ash." Gary sped out of there without waiting for a response.

"Yo, waiter, two vanilla ice creams." She yelled, before turning to Ash. "Want anything?" Ash seemed mortified before she burst out laughing. "Just joking."

Ash was just staring at where Gary had once sat, where Cynthia was now sitting.

"My eyes are up here, Ash." Cynthia giggled while Ash just seemed confused.

"Sorry about my friend. He just likes to joke around a lot. He's actually got his sights set on a girl from back home." Ash informed Cynthia as their ice cream came. He tried to eat politely, but it really didn't seem like Cynthia cared all too much as she dug into hers ravenously.

"Don't worry * _chomp*_ about * _chomp*_ a single thing * _chomp*_." In no time flat, Cynthia had demolished her ice cream while Ash was only halfway done. Ash stared in disbelief. _'That has to be a world record!'_

Cynthia wiped her mouth with her napkin, no sign of what had just occurred remained. "Thank you for sitting with me for a bit. I think it's told me a lot about you." And just like that, she left.

* * *

Ash decided to take a walk before he headed back to his room. The gardens were very beautiful, but all Ash could think about was his encounter with the Champion. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, so was only half surprised when he kept walking into bushes in the tiny hedge maze.

Eventually, fate got the better of him though, as a girl with honey-blonde hair ran into him, making them both fall to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The girl shouted. Ash raised his hands in defense.

"What do you mean I should watch where I'm going? You're the one who ran into me!" He yelled. This seemed to make the girl calm down.

"I suppose so... sorry about that. I'm just looking for my friend's little sister. She ran into here a few minutes ago and I'm trying to find her!" The girl seemed genuinely upset about not being able to find the girl, so Ash took pity on her.

"I guess I could help you look for her..." He told her.

"Really? Thank you so much! My name is Serena." She told him, seemingly much more upbeat than a few moments ago.

"I'm Ash, and it's really no problem. I don't have anything better to do." He shrugged. He held out his hand to shake hers.

"Alright. Her name is Bonnie, she's about half your height, and has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Alright. Also..." He trailed off, making Serena look at him. "You can let go of my hand now." Serena instantly pulled her arms back, blushing.

"Sorry about that. Also, you seem familiar..." She told him. Ash just chuckled.

"That was probably from my matches earlier, and no worries. Lets use my Garchomp and look for her." Serena got wide-eyed.

"You have a Garchomp? They're so rare, though!" Ash simply shrugged and released his Pokemon.

"Alright buddy. There's nobody to fight this time, but we're looking for someone." Garchomp looked at him, and then at Serena, as if to ask _'Who's this girl?'_ Seeing the look, Ash quickly responded, "She's a friend, Garchomp. Now just hover over the field, please." Garchomp obediently heeded his request.

It only took them about a minute to find Bonnie. She was playing in the fountain at the center of the field. Nearing the ground, Serena slapped her forehead. "I can't believe that I didn't think to check here!" She turned to Ash. "Thank you so much for your help!"

Ash just smiled. "Anytime. Now, would you like an easy way out of the maze?" He gestured back to his Garchomp. Bonnie jumped in joy and smiled. Ash took that as a yes.

Serena sat behind Ash, with Bonnie in the front. Ash kept lightly tapping Garchomp with his foot, his silent cue to do tricks. After a few flips and a barrel roll, as well as upside-down flying, they finally landed. Serena had trouble unlocking her arms after they had been clamped onto Ash's toned stomach.

Bonnie shouted, "Again, again, again!" Apparently undeterred by the uncomfortable face that Garchomp was making near her.

"Thank you for helping me out, Ash." Serena thanked him profusely.

"Once again, no problem. Also, what's your room number? Mine is 899." He informed her.

"899? You're lucky, that's the last room!" She exclaimed, making him grin.

"I know. It also has room service, because it's right next to the elevators." Serena sweat-dropped. _'Boys and their food...'_

"Aaaaanyway, I'm in room 914." Ash's head snapped up.

"But aren't the ninth and tenth floors reserved for Great's?" He wondered aloud, making Serena giggle.

"I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Bonnie's brother is actually a Great. He was a semi-finalist last year. Lost to some dragon-user named Clair." Ash snickered. "What's so funny?" Serena asked.

"I beat Clair for one of my placement matches. Flawlessly, actually." Serena shook her head.

"Right. And I'm the Kalos Champion. See you later, Ash." And she walked off, taking Bonnie's hand.

* * *

 **This chapter was a lot shorter, and it took a while to actually do. I'm sorry about that. If you look at the top, you'll see I actually started writing this the day after the first chapter, and never got around to finishing it. Also, nobody gave reviews for the name of the Mega-Continent! :(**

 **The poll results are in! I might end the poll around chapter seven or eight, depending on how many votes I get. The results are as follows: (Note, if you put four, then I just won't count a random one you put.)**

 **Dawn: 4**  
 **Skyla: 3**  
 **May: 3**  
 **Aria: 2**  
 **Moon (Female Protagonist in Pokemon Sun/Moon): 2  
Misty: 2  
Candice: 2  
Mallow: 2  
Iris: 2  
Miette: 1  
Lyra: 1  
Ursula: 1  
Zoey: 1  
Shauna: 1  
Misty's Sister Daisy: 1  
Misty's Sister Lilly: 1  
Misty's Sister Violet: 1  
Anabel (Psychic-User): 1  
Sabrina: 1  
Jasmine (Olivine Gym Leader): 1  
Leaf (LeafGreen): 1  
Whitney: 1  
Alexa (X/Y Photographer): 1  
Flannery: 1  
Melody: 1  
Altomare Bianca: 1  
Lana: 1  
(Sun/Moon) Lillie: 1  
Unova Bianca: 1  
Black2/White2 Rosa: 1  
Giselle: 1  
Diantha: 1  
Elesa: 1  
**

 **And those are the votes so far! Make sure to specify who it is, or else I might choose the wrong one! (Example, Altomare Bianca and Unova Bianca.)**

Published: 11/27/2017

Total Word Count: 2,085


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyooooooo... what is up, people? Basically, I kinda just like stopped writing for a while. Oh well. I have made a poll for all of the choices for Ash's harem. Each person will get three choices. I created this using the names that were submitted by Chapter Two. Leaf (From LeafGreen) has also been added to the possible harem by personal choice. I ADVISE THAT YOU READ ALL OF THE NAMES IN THERE BEFORE CHOOSING BTW, poll is in my profile! No votes from before will count, because it's simply too hard for me to count them all up, as one reviewer said. So... the best name I saw in there was the United Regions, so unless anyone else has suggestions...**

 **Also, a new idea of mine, each region will now be called a sector when referred to. Ex. Kanto Sector, Johto Sector, Hoenn Sector, Sinnoh Sector, Unova Sector, and the Kalos Sector. Unless you'd like me to call them Sector One, Sector Two, Sector Three, Sector Four, Sector Five, and Sector Six based on the gen number, although I don't really like that.**

* * *

Over the four days, Ash was congratulated endlessly. It was a big deal, since the last person to do it was currently the best. Eventually, it was time for the ending celebration. After this finished, placements would officially be over. Then, people would be matched up, and competitive battles would start going on.

Gary had found someone else to watch fireworks with. Ash wasn't surprised, Gary seemed to be a chick magnet, especially when he told girls his grandfather was one of the PokeProfessors. (It was funny, at any other time, he hated to be called Professor Oak's grandson, but when it came to this sort of situation, he bragged about it freely.)

Walking through the halls, Ash had grabbed a sweatshirt to cover his head with. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to have free time or privacy anymore. It was hot, though, in the beginning of July.

Not looking where he was going, a force knocked him a few feet back. He heard wood clattering onto the floor, and things rolling around. He regained his bearings after a few seconds, and thankfully, his hood was still on. He looked at what hit him, and it was apparently a girl. She was pretty short, with long, cinnamon colored hair. On the floor was quite a few things. First was a picnic basket, which looked like it had lost a few items if the open top was anything to think about. Second was a large blanket, and third was a compacted tent.

He didn't even think about it. "Let me help you with that." He picked up a few items of the floor, and placed them into the picnic basket. Then, he picked up the blanket and picnic basket. Looking at the girl, he was surprised that she could have even carried it all down the stairs or elevator.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a site that had a few blankets down already, and a few Pokemon dozing off. Not all of them were wild, though, he could tell. _'This is probably something she has planned,'_ Ash realized. He gently set down the blanket and picnic basket, and started to walk off. As he passed the girl, though, she seemed to be debating with herself.

"Thank you for your help, even if I didn't ask for it. Maybe..." She seemed to get nervous. "Maybe you'd like to share a picnic with my Pokemon and I?" She blushed.

Ash didn't answer for a second, surprised by the turn of events. The girl took this the wrong way, starting to stammer. "S-sorry, I realize that you probably-" He cut her off.

"That sounds wonderful." The girl's face brightened.

"Alright! I see you're a trainer, based on that Pikachu you have. If you have any others, feel free to let them out!" Her smile turned into a playful smirk. "Although, if you try anything, my Pokemon will demolish you!" Ash chuckled in his mind, but let a few more out. Namely, his Eevee.

"Ah, so you like cute Pokemon as well?" The girl asked, trying to make conversation. Ash just smiled.

"Something like that." Really, most of his other Pokemon would probably scare her and also would be too big for the campsite.

"So, where did you get ranked?" Ash asked the girl. She smirked.

"I might not look like much, but I got ranked in Great. The name is Hilda, by the way."

"You got ranked in Great? My friend Gary got ranked in Great as well." Ash told her.

"Really? Where did you get ranked?" Ash stiffened.

"I'd rather not say." He didn't want any special treatment, but the girl wouldn't let up.

"C'mon, tell me! I promise I won't laugh." This went on for a few minutes, before Ash finally let down.

"Ultra."

"Wow, only Ult- Wait, what?! That would mean you're..."

Ash flipped his hood down. "Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you, Hilda." He held his hand to shake.

Hilda was blushing furiously as she realized she had been blabbing about random things to her (newest) celebrity crush, and her mind seemed to shut down for a little bit.

"Hilda?" Ash asked curiously. This seemed to restart her mental facilities enough to shake his hand, although she was blinking rapidly, trying (and failing) to process this newest turn of events.

"Woah, I think the fireworks are about to start!" Ash turned away, watching as the sunset finally faded to darkness. Munching down on some curiously tasty kebobs, Ash and Hilda watched as the bright colors light up the night sky.

* * *

A pink-haired girl sat in the Kalos sector, Lumiose City to be exact. Under the Prism Tower, she was licking at a triple cone of Neapolitan ice cream. It was amazing that she was able to keep the slim body shape that she had with the amount of ice cream she ate regularly, almost like Cynthia. She was about 5'6", while her hair went down past her waist. Multiple ribbons were strung through it, white, light blue, and pink.

Her light blue t-shirt had a picture of a Sylveon on it, which was most likely her favorite Pokemon, seeing as there was one sleeping next to her. Her white skirt wasn't overly revealing, but not particularly long, either. She wore white knee high socks on her long legs, and over them, pink heels to complete her look. Most stunning about her, however, was the contrast between her pale skin, and her light blue eyes.

A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see three boys, all about her age, eighteen or so, standing over her. The middle one spoke. "You look pretty nice, girl, what's your name?"

She didn't particularly feel the need to answer, but she did so anyway. "Tori. Tori Belle."

The left one spoke, now. "Nice to meet you Tori. Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to come home with us. Maybe get to know each other a little better, and maybe even have a little... _fun_." He said the last word differently from the rest, and Tori got the meaning.

The right one talked now, and he was a little louder than the other two. "Maybe we could all have some fun together... heh." And winked. Unfortunately, he was so loud he woke Tori's Sylveon up, who didn't appreciate that her nap was interrupted.

Tori stroked her Pokemon to keep her calm. "How about this? I'll fight against all three of you in a Pokemon battle, at the same time. And if you guys manage to knock out all of my Pokemon, we can go wherever you want, and have a whole lot of fun." The boys smirked at this.

"Playing hard to get, huh? Well, I appreciate a little challenge." The four walked over to one of the public battlegrounds, and took their places at opposite ends

"Feel free to send out all of your Pokemon out at once if you want, but I'll just be using Sylveon." Tori informed them. This should've sent a few alarm bells off in the boys' heads, but they were just glad that they would be getting some action tonight. The middle boy sent out a Drifblim, Talonflame, and a Pidgeot, while the left boy sent out a Butterfree and Lapras, and the boy on the right sent out a Dragonair and a Sceptile.

"We're ready when you are, girlie!" The boys snickered, but Tori just raised her thumb. Sylveon, use Quick Attack on that Drifblim!" The middle boy laughed.

"Wow, you must not be that experienced! Normal type moves can't hit Ghost types, which is what my Drifblim happens to be!" To his surprise, however, the Drifblim was hit by the Quick Attack and fainted instantly. The boys just gaped, and Tori felt that she needed to explain.

"My Sylveon's ability is Pixilate, which turns Normal type moves into Fairy type moves." Her thumb, which was still facing upwards, slowly began to turn downwards, before it was the complete opposite of what it was previously, meaning a thumbs down.

The middle boy grit his teeth, unhappy with the new turn of events. "Talonflame, Pidgeot, use Peck!" The two bird Pokemon rushed towards the Fairy Eeveeloution, only to be met with two Moonblasts to the face, knocking them both out completely as the Sylveon, completely unharmed, trotted back to its trainer, who patted its head.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"

"Sand-Attack to counter, Syl, then Shadow Ball at the Butterfree while it can't see you." The powerful Ghost type move knocked out the Butterfree, rendering it useless and forcing the boy to return it to its PokeBall.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse, and Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!" The other boy added in.

"Sylveon, Quick Attack to dodge the Dragon Pulse, and then use Psychic on the Sceptile and make it take the Ice Beam head on, and hit the Lapras with the Leaf Blade." Tori made sure not to say her plans too loudly. Sylveon sped out of the way, and then forced Sceptile to take the brunt of the Ice Beam, and hit the Lapras, who stopped the attack. While the Lapras wasn't too damaged, the combined power of the two super-effective attacks knocked Sceptile out, sending it back to its trainer.

The boy on the right argued with the boy on the left about why he didn't stop Lapras' attack when he saw Sceptile in the way, and the boy on the left was trying to defend himself, and Tori took advantage of the situation by sending a quick Moonblast at the Dragonair, taking it out of the fight completely, but also drawing the boys' attention back to the fight.

Now, all that was left was the Lapras. "Ugh... luckily, I have an ace up my sleeve. Lapras, use Perish Song!" The song was beautiful, but it's potentially lethal effects took over as both Pokemon heard it. Tori was now the one gritting her teeth.

"Syl, use Moonblast!" The pink ball of energy was heading towards Lapras, and made the boy pull out his last stop.

"Lapras, use Protect!" The barrier blocked the shot, but went down soon after.

"Syl, another Moonblast!" The boy, knowing that he was unlikely to be able to use Protect again so soon, tried his best.

"Try to block it with Ice Beam!" The white beam shot out of Lapras' mouth as it tried to block the attack coming at it, but the obviously more powerful Moonblast broke through and decimated the Lapras, meaning that all of the boys' Pokemon had fainted.

"W-what is she...?" The middle boy gasped as he realized the situation.

Tori pet her Sylveon before returning it to it's ball. "See you later, boys." She walked away, thinking to herself. _'Not even a quarter of my full power.'_ She popped a piece of bubblegum into her mouth, as her ice cream was gone. _'Somewhat disappointing, although I know not everyone is as strong as me. After all, there is a reason why they call me Number Ten.'_

* * *

In an underground lair, far, far away, a man sat in a chair, flipping a PokeBall while staring at his TV.

"NEW PRODIGY? PALLET BOY WINS ALL TEN MATCHES WITHOUT LOSING A SINGLE POKEMON." The headline read. Below, he saw a name, repeated over and over. "Ash Ketchum, hmm...? Boy... your life is about to turn into either Heaven... or Hell." He turned to a man, hidden in the darkness. "Send him the invite."

The man nodded. "Yes, Supreme Boss Zed. Long live Team Fade." He crossed his arm over his chest, and then he disappeared.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter satisfied y'all, and the fight scene was (hopefully) much better! I'm not going to look up all the Pokemon's moves to see what they can or can't learn, I'm just going to have it so that if I think they should be able to learn it, they can use it. And also, screw that four moves thing. I daresay that Pokemon are smart enough to remember more than four moves at once.**

 **A slight bit of drama at the end of the chapter, because no story is complete without drama.**

 **Is anyone else loving Tori Belle? Or is it just me? She's my OC, if you couldn't tell. AND BOOM, THERE IS NUMBER TEN. I'm slightly mad that nobody noticed that I didn't put a tenth Legend when I was talking about them, but it doesn't matter know. SHE IS ALSO MOST DEFINITELY GOING TO BE WITH ASH, BECAUSE SHE IS SIMPLY KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII :3**

 **POLL IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE, PEOPLE! READ ALL OF THE CHOICES BEFORE CHOOSING, THANKSIES.**

 **Chapter finish date - July 12, 2018, at 1:08 AM (Yes, I stayed up this late just to write for you guys because I felt so bad.) Somewhere around 2400 words, although 1,942 or so in actual content.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I am so, so sorry. I have been on vacation for about two of the past three weeks. I first went to Maryland, then New Jersey, then Williamsburg, and also New York City, so I've been unable to write just about anything. After this, I'm going to be starting a new _Twilight_ story for any of you who are interested, and then RWBY: Heart of a Huntress after that, so that will make a complete schedule for updates. I'll be trying to get two out for each story per month, and I'm sorry for those of you who don't read my other stories, because that means longer update times... :( FORGIVE ME!**

 **Second order of business - This story is almost at 100 reviews! I've seen a few other people doing this, so I've decided to give it a try! The one-hundredth reviewer will be getting a one-shot, written by me! Length will be about 3,000 words of content, and a few things have to happen for this to be possible.**

 **A) The ninety-eighth, ninety-ninth, and one-hundredth reviews will not count if made by guests. If someone submits more than one review in the last five or so, the second will not count.**

 **B) It must be a genre that I'm familiar with; ex. Pokemon, Percy Jackson, RWBY, or a very small selection of other anime. I'll be talking to the reviewer in deeper context.**

 **C) If you want me to write a lemon, I will. If you don't, I won't. It'll be nice practice for later in the story.**

 **Alright, that's all for that. Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh, wait! I will be going with the United Regions for the name of the mega continent, and I will be calling each region Sector 1, 2, 3, etc. since nobody commented on it *cries*. Alright, I know you want to read now, so here we are. Chapter four!**

* * *

Two days after the firework ceremony, Ash was approached by a man dressed in all black. "Mr. Ketchum?" The man asked. Ash smiled.

"Yep, that's me! Do you want an autograph or something?" He asked. The man smirked, although Ash couldn't see it.

"Actually, I would like a battle. And trust me, it will be worth it if you decide to." Ash checked his watch, and found that he only had forty-five minutes to get to Laverre City for his first competitive battle in the Ultra League, which was all the way in Sector Six. He voiced his thoughts to the man.

"How about a two on two doubles match, then? Should be reasonably quick, no?" Ash could already feel himself getting hyped up for the battle. He didn't know why, but he could tell that the man was stronger than most of the opponents he had previously faced.

"You're on!" They decided to fight right there, so Ash sent out Greninja and Pikachu, while the other man sent out a Dusclops and a Golem.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken on the Golem, Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Dusclops!"

"Defense Curl, Golem." The sturdy Pokemon took little damage from the Water Shurikens. "Dusclops, Shadow Sneak on Pikachu." The large ghost disappeared into Shadows to dodge the Thunderbolt, which went on to topple a tree in the forest behind it.

"Hydro Pump, Greninja! And Pikachu, Quick Attack into Volt Tackle to confuse Dusclops. Don't let it hit you!" The other man grit his teeth.

"Rollout to get away from the Hydro Pump. Dusclops, switch target to Greninja and attack." Ash's eyes widened as he saw the Dusclops rise out of Greninja's shadow and prepare to hit.

"Greninja!" He shouted, and Greninja turned around, only to be pummeled by a Shadow Sneak to the face. Luckily for him, Pikachu was able to smash into Dusclops with the Volt Tackle, throwing it backwards through the air.

"Dusclops, rise. Earthquake, Golem!"

"Freeze its feet with Ice Beam, and then go in with Close Combat Greninja. Pikachu, fire another Thunderbolt at Dusclops."

"Dodge, Dusclops, and wait. Explosion, Golem!" Ash quickly shouted,

"Lick, Greninja!" Greninja's Protean kicked in, protecting it from damage from the attack the Golem had used.

"Now, Dusclops! Shadow Ball, point blank!" The high damaging attack knocked Greninja out, making it so it was just Dusclops and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, go for another Quick Attack and Volt Tackle combo."

"Dusclops, block with Ice Punch and Thunder Punch!" Pikachu zoomed at the Dusclops while Ash smirked, as Pikachu's Volt Absorb ate the Thunder Punch and smashed right through Dusclops defenses, knocking it out. The other man sighed and recalled his Pokemon. "Is that a different Pikachu? I recall the one in the tournament had the ability Static."

Ash smirked. "Nope. I picked up an Ability Capsule not too long ago, and figured I'd make good use of it." They both laughed.

"Well, I did say that it would be worth it. I'm actually a representative of the Omega Corporation, and I've been out to find strong trainers to invite to a tournament. It'll be held in one week on a ship called the S.S. United, which doubles as a cruise liner while the tournament is going on." He held out a ticket to Ash. "Consider yourself invited."

As Ash was walking away, the man spoke into his wrist. "Target has received the invite."

* * *

Ash made it to his match on time, which paled in comparison with the one he had just fought. He was left disappointed by a fairy-type user named Valerie, who's eyes honestly freaked him out a bit. They were pure black, bar two tiny white spots.

It had been a three on three battle. Valeria had started with a Mawile which was obviously undertrained, while Ash had just sent out his Charizard, which took the Mawile out with a well placed Fire Blast.

The next Pokemon was a Mr. Mime, who was also undertrained. Ash's Charizard was one of his powerhouses, although not very versatile, but Ash knew he'd be more than enough for the Mr. Mime. It took a Body Slam and a Hyper Beam, so it was definitely stronger than the last, but was also out of the count. However, with the Hyper Beam, Charizard needed to rest, so Ash let Pikachu out to fight Valerie's last Pokemon, a Sylveon.

This one seemed to be in prime health, and at least twice as strong as the other two. Ash figured that this was how she had managed to get into Ultra. After a short battle between the two, with Ash utilizing Pikachu's speed to land nonstop super-effective Iron Tails on Sylveon, Ash easily came out the victor, although Pikachu had sustained damage from a surprisingly powerful Moonblast.

After a quick trip to the Pokemon Center, Ash was wandering around, looking for something to do, or perhaps something to eat.

He came across a... peculiar girl, who was sitting on a bench stroking a Sylveon much like the one he had just faced. She was finishing off an ice cream cone, and based off of her facial expressions, it was delicious. Ash walked up to the girl, who had her eyes closed. "Excuse me? Could you tell me where you got that ice cream?" The girl opened one eye and looked at him in boredom.

"Are you a trainer?" She asked. Ash nodded slowly, unsure of where she was going with that question. "How about a bet? I'll battle you with my strongest Pokemon, Syl, my Sylveon, in a one on one. If you win, I'll show you where it is, and I'll buy you an ice cream cone." Ash figured it seemed like a good idea. "However, if **I** win, you have to buy me another." Ash hesitated, looking at the girl's slim body and long le- her slim body that he definitely wasn't checking out as she talked, she didn't seem to usually eat so unhealthily, but ultimately agreed.

"I just had a kinda boring battle with another Sylveon trained by a girl named Valerie. Hopefully, this one will be better." Ash informed her as Pikachu climbed down his body and ran onto the street where they were having their battle. The girl laughed.

"Valerie? That crazy girl who actually wants to be a Pokemon?" Looking back on it, Ash figured that it actually made sense. "Trust me, my Sylveon makes hers look like a beginner's."

"Well, now you've got me excited. Want to start it off?"

"Gladly." The girl smirked. "Syl, use Light Screen."

"Brick Break it, Pikachu." The move didn't do much damage, but it got rid of the Light Screen. The girl snorted.

"Captivate it, and then use Fake Tears." Ash grit his teeth as Pikachu's Special Attack and Special Defense were both lowered.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

"Counter with Moonblast, Syl!" The fairy type move overpowered the weakened Thunderbolt, and rammed into Pikachu with great force. Ash, in desperation, shouted out,

"Agility over and over, into Volt Tackle!" The electric mouse became a blur, suddenly shooting towards the Sylveon, while the girl quickly shouted,

"Use Reflect!" The Reflect halved the damage, but Sylveon was still sent across the street.

"Quick Attack and Brick Break!" Another two low damage hits impacted the Sylveon, who got back up shakily.

"Give him a taste of his own medicine, Syl. Rapid Quick Attacks, and Sand Attack whenever you get close." The pink Pokemon followed the order, knocking Pikachu around and scraping sand into its eyes.

"Thunder Wave when it gets close Pikachu." Ash told his Pokemon.

"Pause to use Misty Terrain, and then continue." The pink fog negated the effects of the electric move.

Ash waited until it dissipated to use his last resort. "Electro Ball, Pikachu!"

The girl replied, "Moonblast, Syl!" A great explosion occurred, and smoke filled the street. When it finally cleared, the fate of the battle was revealed.

"A... a tie?" Ash asked, looking at the two fainted Pokemon in the street. The girl seemed surprised as well.

"Technically, we both defeated each other. That means we both have to buy each other an ice cream cone."

Ash thought about it for a second. "How about this? You show me where it is, and I'll buy us each one." The girl giggled.

"Ooo, a gentleman? How kind of you." And then she winked, making Ash blush.

* * *

 **Ugh. I'm sad I had to end it so short, but I honestly couldn't think of what else to write. The 1,395 of content took me three separate days to think up, and even then, it was very forced.**

 **However, Ash and Tori have met. What is the goal of the Omega Corporation and Team Fade? And honestly, who the heck is the guy who fought Ash in the beginning of the chapter? I really don't know, I'm just as clueless as you guys. ;)**

 **To anyone who is mad that Ash can match Number Ten, SHE WAS GOING EASY ON HIM. They were in a residential area, and no fight is fun if it's over too quick. Ash will need to gain some more experience before being able to beat higher level opponents. I simply made it a tie because it's a nice plot device.**

 **Current Poll Standings!**

 **First: Skyla and Elesa, the package deal that I added! Standing at ten votes, they are two higher than the following girl.**

 **Second: Dawn, Ash's traveling partner from Sinnoh! Personally, I have no attachment to this girl, even though Pokemon Platinum was my first game. Dawn is at eight votes, which is, once again, two higher than the next vote.**

 **Third: May, Ash's traveling partner from Hoenn! I really have no idea how I'll add her, but I'll think of something.**

 **(Tied for Third) Fourth: Anabel, the Salon Maiden (What does that even mean?) Also from Hoenn! Maybe I'll add her and May together.**

 **Fifth: Sabrina, the psychic Gym Leader of Saffron City.**

 **(Tied for Fifth) Sixth: Leaf, another one of my personal additions!**

 **(Tied for Fifth) Seventh: Lillie, from Alola! (I suppose this means I have to make it so Alola is closer to the United Regions, oh well.)**

 **Eighth: Diantha, our very own Number Six, the Champion of Kalos!**

 **(Tied for Eighth) Ninth: Korrina, our favorite roller skating girl! The blonde leader of Shalour City's Fighting type Gym.**

 **Tenth: Moon! If I didn't have to add Alola before with Lillie, I certainly will have to now.**

 **Those are the top ten CURRENTLY. NOTHING IS SET IN STONE. You can vote now, on my profile!**

 **Content count: 1,395 words.**

 **Total word count: 2,154 words.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash looked up at the S.S. United, a beautiful cruise ship, and sighed. "Guess it's bye-bye to land for a week." He tried to be happy about it. "I've never been on a boat before... Wonder what it's like?" Sure, he had surfed on Pokemon before, but he could just tell that it was going to be different on such a large vessel. He looked at the ticket in his hand. Just two more minutes until boarding started. He looked around for anyone he knew.

In the distance, he thought he caught a Sylveon sitting on a head of pink, but it was only a billboard. He shook his head, his raven-black hair flopping all over no matter how much he tried to tame it. "Ah, Ash!" He turned around to see honey-blonde hair swamp his vision as Serena hugged him.

"Hey, Serena!" Ash exclaimed after he stood up and shook himself off. "You were invited as well?" Serena blushed.

"Not exactly..." Ash tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Serena wrapped an arm across her body and rubbed her shoulder.

"W-well..." She was interrupted by a loud horn coming from the ship. It was time to board! "Sorry! I've got to go!" She ran towards the ship, where Ash thought he could just barely see Clemont and his little sister, Bonnie, waiting.

He started walking into line as well.

* * *

Ash groaned as he got onto the ship. The line had taken two hours to get through! It was outrageous! Ash's back was hurting, but he ran off to find the cafeteria anyway.

He finished his meal, a simple burger, and walked through the glass doors. Behind him, a girl he hadn't seen sniffed haughtily. "Not even going to hold the door open for a woman? How patriarchal are you, hmm? I guess chivalry is really dead."

Ash turned around, suddenly annoyed. "First off, I didn't see you there. Second off, most of the code of chivalry was about fighting, and only a little of it was about catering to women. Third off, that bit about women was based off of the idea that women couldn't do anything themselves, so men had to do it for them. I don't think that's what you believe, no?" He knew a bit about history. Some ancestor of his had fought in the old wars. The woman sputtered.

"How dare you lecture me! Women are equal to men, so don't talk down to me, you pig!" Ash had to fight to keep himself from facepalming and simultaneously punching the woman in the face.

"I'm stating facts, not talking down to you. I give respect to people who deserve it, and with your little spout, I don't really believe you do. And, just a thought, if I, a man, am a pig, and men are equal to women, wouldn't you, a woman, be a pig as well?" The woman stared at him, red in the face.

"Forget it, you filthy mutt! I wouldn't expect a dumb male like you to understand!" And stormed off. Ash just watched her leave.

Two new girls walked up, laughing. "Thank you!" One said. Ash looked at her in confusion. "For telling her off. She just loves making men uncomfortable with the few brain cells she has. You're the fifth guy today." The girl elaborated. "I'm Skyla, and my friend here," The newly revealed Skyla gestured to the blonde next to her. "Is Elesa. We're models back home in Unova. You might call it Sector Five."

Looking over the two, Ash could definitely see how they could be models. Perfectly shaped bodies, flawless skin, and silky hair along with innocent eyes added to their appeal. Ash might've been slightly oblivious, but he was also a teenage male. Trying to not look like a pervert, he coughed, and tried to get the attention off himself. "Very cool! Are you also here for the tournament?" Elesa answered this time.

"Yep... I also made the music for some of the battles. I specialize in electric-type Pokemon, and Skyla specializes in-" Skyla shoved her hands over her friend's mouth.

"Don't tell him! We need to keep an element of surprise!" Elesa snorted.

"You're so childish." She said affectionately. "Anyway, we've introduced ourselves, why don't you?"

Ash laughed. "Alright, fine. I'm Ash Ketchum" Skyla's eyes widened.

"Really? I heard about your fights, but didn't get to watch them myself." She told him. Elesa's eyes shimmered in delight.

"Well, now I really want to fight you in the tournament!" Ash winked at her.

"Why should we leave it up to luck. I saw some battlefields up on the deck." Skyla grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She and Ash ran off, leaving Elesa behind. She facepalmed. _'Those two are fit for each other. I just hope Skyla will be fine sharing with me.'_

* * *

Up on the deck, Ash prepared to face off against Skyla. "Just a one-on-one, alright?" Skyla shouted to him. "I saw a custard machine on our way up here, and I'm not willing to risk it disappearing." Ash just smiled and nodded, palming a ball. The duo counted to three, then threw their balls. "Go, Altaria!"

"Go, Lucario!" Inwardly, Ash scowled. He had a horrible type match-up. Hopefully, he could use the lone electric type move he had to his advantage.

"Altaria, Mega-Evolve!" _'Well, there goes that plan.'_ He thought. _'Might as well match her.'_

"Lucario, Mega-Evolve, and use Poison Jab!" Using the blinding light, Lucario got the super-effective hit in quickly, getting a lucky poison in as well. Skyla huffed in annoyance at the lucky hit.

"Altaria, Dragon Pulse!"

"Match it, Lucario!"

"Stop, Altaria!" The dragon-type attack slammed harmlessly into the part-fairy type. "Now, use Wing Attack!" The super-effective attack slammed into the unprepared Jackal-Pokemon. Ash grit his teeth.

"Retaliate with Flash Cannon!" The attack hit the bird, which seemed like it was running out of steam.

"Rejuvenate yourself with Roost, Altaria!" The bird trilled as it healed itself, annoying Ash.

"Another Flash Cannon!"

"Dodge it!" The bird swirled around the metallic beam. "Return fire with another Wing Attack!"

"Lucario, use Counter." Skyla's eyes widened.

"Wait, Altaria, stop!" But it was too late. The attack hit Lucario, and in a blast of light, the super-effective attack was returned with double the damage, instantly fainting the Fairy/Dragon type. Skyla recalled her pokemon and shouted, "Good fight!" Ash grinned in response. They suddenly heard clapping from the side of the field, and turned to see Elesa.

"While I'm not glad I missed the first part of it, the ending was wonderful!" She called out. Ash smiled.

"Would you like a turn!" Elesa subconsciously licked her lips. _'Yes please!'_ She thought, but said,

"No thanks. I think it'll just build up more suspense for the tournament." Skyla just looked at her if she knew exactly what the other girl was thinking, which she probably did. They had, after all, shared everything, being best friends from birth.

* * *

 **A shorter chapter, I realize, but this was really just an introduction to the S.S. United, and Skyla and Elesa, who are basically guaranteed to make it into the harem by now. A little bit of flirting in here, but it's slightly hard to write these two, as we don't really have much plot to them.**

 **Finished: 8:53 PM, October 14th, 2018.**

 **Content Word Count: 1,215 Words.**

 **Total Word Count: 1,293 Words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"PJO, why did it take you three months to update?!"**

 **"No comment."**

* * *

The second day of the trip brought very little action. Ash had found that he apparently had a smaller appetite while on the water, although, that meant he was only at about a Munchlax instead of a Snorlax. Speaking of lax, he spent most of the day relaxing in either the numerous restaurants or the two on-board pools.

The third day was where things started to get interesting. Apparently, they were heading to a cluster of islands unofficially named Sector Seven to pick up more passengers. The island chain's real name was Alola, which was apparently also their method of greeting. Ash had wandered downstairs to the lobby of the ship, eager to check out the island.

So far, Ash's only disguise had been sunglasses and a hat, which had worked well enough so far, and thankfully wouldn't look out of place in the slightest on the islands. All of the sudden, the United stopped, forcing the aspiring Pokemon Master to stumble a few feet forward. He hadn't realized how used to he had become to the forward motion until then.

Over the loudspeaker, the captain's voice crackled on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Welcome to Hau'oli City of Melemele Island in the beautiful resort region of Alola! Hau'oli specializes in handmade crafts, in case you were hoping to take something home for a friend or two. Currency trading is available in the main lobby, with a flat rate of 1 PokeDollar to 1 Alolan Dollar! However, be wary, as most official venders won't accept PokeDollars. Hotels check out at 10 A.M, and we will depart at 12 P.M tomorrow, whether you are back or not! We are not responsible for you being here when we depart. Maps are available at the lobby doors." The speaker cut out.

"I don't need a map, since I've got my PokeGear." Ash spoke to himself, smiling, forgetting one crucial thing.

* * *

Two hours later saw Ash sweating and moping on the streets of Hau'oli, uncertain of where he was going. He stared at the screen of his PokeGear. **"Location Not Available"** blinked on and off of the screen. _'Stupid technology...'_ Ash saw the S.S. United in the distance and was suddenly revitalized. _'I can go get a map!'_ Starting to run, Ash was making startling speed... until he ran smack-dab into a girl.

Crashing to the ground, Ash quickly shakily stood to his feet. Thankfully, the girl had been caught by another girl standing behind her. "So... sorry..." Ash gasped out in between breaths. The girl blinked a few times at him, and the one behind her was glaring. The glaring one, who wore a white hat, spoke to the other, who was wearing a red beanie despite the weather.

" _Baka o toko no ko!_ "

The beanie girl ignored her. "It's fine, it didn't hurt all too much. Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"I need to get a map! I've been lost for hours! And please, if there's any way I can repay you, let me know."

" _Onaka ga akimashita. Kare ni watashitachi ni tabemono o morawa seru."_

"Sorry about her, she doesn't speak much English." Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Yet she seems to understand me." This time, the girl with the white hat responded,

"Annoying tourist. Make it up to her by buying us some food." Quickly turning around, the beanie girl tried to quiet the other girl.

"Hush, Lillie! You're always so rude!" She turned back to Ash. "Once again, sorry, although lunch would be very nice." Ash nodded.

"If that's the least I can do for you." The girl just smiled.

"Also, you needed a map?" Ash's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Lillie, the white hat girl, rolled her eyes, while the beanie girl laughed and pointed to her left. Sure enough, there was a Tourist Bureau right next to them, with maps advertised in the window. Ash's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it.

One map later, the unlikely trio were headed to the local Malasada Shop.

"So, what's your name?" Lillie rolled her eyes, while the girl responded.

"Moon, alola!" Ash tilted his head in confusion.

"Your last name is Alola?" Behind the two, Lillie facepalmed. _'Why doesn't anyone ever take a few minutes or even seconds to check up on our customs?!'_

Moon, however, just giggled. "No, alola is how we greet others! It's like... a double wave! Just wave hi with both of your arms, and say 'Alola'!" Ash stared at her for a few moments, and then...

"Like this?" And now he was properly introduced to Moon and Lillie, the latter who seemed like she had lost all hope in humanity.

* * *

"So... good..." Ash was doing his best to retain his manners around the two ladies as he was introduced to the wonder that is malasada. "What... is this...?" He was losing the battle of manners to instincts as the smell enveloped him. Moon and, surprisingly, Lillie as well, were finding bits of humor in the struggle.

"Fried dough and sugar. _So many calories..._ " The last part was muttered under the blonde's breath.

"So... what are you doing, wearing a beanie around in the middle of Summer?" Ash asked, possibly slightly insensitively. Moon thought for a second before saying,

"I'm kinda... high-profile, here." At Ash's questioning look, she elaborated. "Not in a bad way, I'm just a decent battler." Ash's head snapped to her.

"You're a Pokemon Trainer?" Lillie raised an eyebrow.

"What, surprised that a girl can be a Trainer?" Ash laughed awkwardly.

"No no no, I just... she doesn't really have the aura of experience around her." Moon laughed.

"That's fair. I'm pretty new to the scene, actually." Ash's eyes widened slightly.

"You must be pretty good, then, or Alola must have a really low competitive battling scene." Lillie whispered something that sounded suspiciously like " _Both_..."

"Well, either way, Lillie and I are going on a trip to the United Regions to possibly participate in some tournaments."

"Oh? What a coincidence, I just came from there. How are you getting there?"

"Yeah, we could tell." Lillie made a snarky reply. "And a boat called the S.S. United, it's a high-end cruise liner, only the wealthiest can afford it. Who knows, maybe we'll save you something if we meet again."

"Considering that's the ship I'm on, I'd say there's a pretty high chance of us meeting again." Lillie's eyes widened, her mouth formed an "O", and she blushed brightly. "Speaking of which, we've got about 20 hours until the ship departs. Would you do me the honor of being my guides around this city? Because I obviously can't be trusted on my own."

Without a moment's hesitation, Moon answered positively and Lillie answered negatively. So, they were off, the duo guiding the solo around Hau'oli.

* * *

 **Argh... this was emotionally draining to churn out, and I can not** **honestly** **say I'm proud of this chapter. Next chapter will feature some more plot, and maybe some battles, because all of this shipping is running my heart dry. It literally took me probably half a dozen sessions to write this, after giving up the first few times and multiple deleted drafts.**

 **Just a reminder, hundredth review gets a one-shot of their choice as long as all of the requirements have been met. A rehash,**

 _ **A) The ninety-ninth and one-hundredth reviews will not count if made by guests.**_

 _ **B) It must be a genre that I'm familiar with; ex. Pokemon, Percy Jackson, RWBY, or a very small selection of other anime. I'll be talking to the reviewer in deeper context. I have no interest in watching dozens or hundreds of episodes of anime to write a 3,000 word one-shot.**_

 **Finished at 1:08 AM, 1/16/2019**


End file.
